ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rescuers III: The Last Stand
The Rescuers III: The Last Stand is the third and final installment to Disney's The Rescuers trilogy. Coming soon from 2019. Plot Chapters Chapter 1: Prologue Christopher Lloyd hi waves to audience guests, he tells the story and meets Johnathan Nelson at Australia, he tells him whereabouts of Brody, Cody's father. Johnathan recognizes Cody, Bernard, Bianca, Jake and Marahute returning home from the flashbacks of The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 2: Main Title/The Beginning Cody and Penny met Bernard, Bianca and Jake in Australia. Chapter 3: Cody and Penny Meets The Parents One day they met their parents it was similar to Anastasia Chapter 4: Leornarisun V. Crooked Appears He was approching with Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson to Johnathan Nelson Chapter 5: Our Time Has Come When Cody and Penny, Their Parents and Johnathan Nelson went on the van Chapter 6: Johnothan Nelson's Concert/Dinner with the Family Chapter 7: Cody Meets Bernard and the Animals Chapter 8: Zurb Gregory Appears/Cody's Nightmare Chapter 9: Fast Food World/Chief Cody When Cody and his friends went to Fast Food World and he goes inside and he made a plate spaghetti with meat sauce, Penny made a cheeseburger with salted French fries, their parents made crispy fried chicken with corn, green beans and peas and finally Johnathan Nelson a Fried Fish with Ride and Noodles also Bernard, Bianca and Jake made Peperoni Pizza for Rufus, Marahute and Louis Chapter 10: Jake Meets the Swamp Gang Chapter 11: Cody and Penny's Funtime Chapter 12: Orville, Wilbur and Marahute Meets Eyehawk Chapter 13: Leornarisun V. Crooked's Plan/When You're Evil Chapter 14: The Chase/Marahute Saves Brody/Steven's Death/Rachel Comforts Robin/Orville's Falling Down The First Time Leornarisun V. Crooked met Cody and Penny to make a suprise then they saw a stampede of Crossways, Marahute saves Brody, Leornarisun V. Crooked kills and punches Steven to falls into the water similar to Scar, Mufasa and Simba and also Steven swept waterfall to his death similar to Percival C. McLeach. Robin tears and Rachel comforts Robin mourns Steven's death similar to Rey and Leia, When Orville falling down similar to The Rescuers and Marahute and Eyehawk saves Bernard, Bianca, Jake and Orville similar to Marahute and Wilbur from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 15: Steven's Funeral/Penny Comforts Cody Chapter 16: Cody, Penny, Marahute and Eyehawk's Moonlight Talk/Steven's Ghost Chapter 17: Leornarisun V. Crooked In Command Chapter 18: At Caio's House/Playtime with Caio Chapter 19: Caio Bought Fireworks Chapter 20: Jake Asks for Help Chapter 21: The Premire Chapter 22: Cody vs Zurb Gregory/Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks vs Jackson Sullivan First Cody and Penny went to Paris and he also will set the lights for us and Luke saw Zurb Gregory and he picks him up to the electrical celling and he ran outside out of the building and he saw Cody on the Giant Balloon shape like Jake and he climbs on it and Cody jumped off the Giant Balloon to the building and he pulled the strong and popped the Giant Balloon and Zurb Gregory flew away over the entire world was similar to Max from Cats Don't Dance, When Bernard, Bianca, Make and The Swamp Folks watched as Jackson Sullivan making bad dissension as be turned on all the lights and he shocked and he throws all of the ornaments shill they all dancing party and Bernard has a mighty sing at Jackson Sullivan and he was so furiously that Bernard sings very strong with his friends and he falls to the ground and got dizzy and he also very angry to Bernard and he was the king and Jake pulled the right lever and Jackson Sullivan falls and flushed in a tornado force field and it sends him to darkness Chapter 23: Marahute and Eyehawk to the Rescue Chapter 24: Jake vs Caio/Bianca vs Madame Medusa The First Time Jake escaped from his house and talked to Rufus and Caio saw Jake and he throws into a BBQ Bin and he requsted for T munis Ten Seconds and Jake was Speaking to Caio and he also gives a whistle and Caio saw Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister, Razorback and other creatures and Caio must take good of our creatures and Jake spooked to him "So Play Nice" Caio ran screaming into his house and he also celebrate with our creatures while Caio was defeated, Then Bernard, Jake Marahute and the Swamp Folks saw Madame Medusa has Bianca and she was sleeping to make an animal sidekick and Bianca woke up and started to Screaming and she uses a fire on her body and she also transformed herself into a demon mouse and assulted Medusa and Marahute rescued Bianca and Bernard throws a giant car to Medusa and she knocked to the spinning blades of an airplane and sucked into it resulting to Madame Medusa's Death and there was explosive of airplane. Chapter 25: Cody's Pursuit/Rachel Gives Birth Chapter 26: Cody Gives Jody for Milk/Robin Gives Birth Chapter 27: Penny Gives Justin for Milk Chapter 28: Playtime for Babies Chapter 29: Van Chase/Leornarisun V. Crooked Kidnaps Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks in the Hideout Chapter 30: Leornarisun V. Crooked Sends the Villains Chapter 31: Travel to New York/Cody and Penny to the Rescue Chapter 32: New York Brawl One Day McLeach and his rangers appeared along. Mr. Snoops and Johnathan Nelson said "Attack" first Jody and Justin uses two bottles of milk and attacked them and they got more bottles of milk and they both drinked them then Cody has a mighty call of a stampede of creatures who their named Joanna, Brutus and Nero, and other creatures including birds Chairmouse bought fireworks and he lighted them up and the rangers ran away McLeach screamed "Rangers! Come back here that distant" and Cody and Penny brought a gigantic magic machine and McLeach saw Eyehawk and he tells to be honestly and he shot in the back and Marahute shocked when Eyehawk fighting McLeach on the building and He said "You Came Back" and McLeach was defeated by Chairmouse with his magic machine and he transformed into an old man. Cody and Johnothan Nelson uses Convergence to him into an old man and McLeach was an ugly old man and destroyed by a mighty magic machine and his skin turned to liquid and the entire body turned to dust was similar to Rasputin. Chapter 33: The Final Battle The Final Battle in New York City Cody and Penny bought keys to rescue them Then Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson found the Animals along with Mr. Snoops Next Cody rescued Bernard, Bianca, Make and the Swamp Folks and they also fight the villains as they shocked when Bernard, Bianca, Make and The Swamp Folks are begin to brawl then Cody and his friends are begin to climb the tallest building and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson also begin to climb the tallest building as well and he uses the butcher knife at Cody and be dodges from him to Penny and He raised his butcher kinfe and Cody has a butcher knife and slices the spire and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson falls off with a broken spire into a building similar to Judge Claude Frollo with fireworks and exploded to his death when Cody shocked with his friends saw an explosive building when it collapses to the ground similar to Shan-Yu and Leornarisun V. Crooked transformed himself into a giant when the other was destroyed and he took Mr. Snoops to his shoulder and they went to the Woolworth Building and Cody and his friends saw Leornarisun V. Crooked has Mr. Snoops on the building and Cody uses the rifle and he shoot at his leg and he saw a bleeding leg and he countinued climb the building and he has a mighty evil laugh with Mr. Snoops and Penny captured. Make to brawl, Cody shouted "Leornarisun! I'm not gonna let you destroy the world", Leonarisun and Mr. Snoops smiled "How about this! And they all lived happily ever after! Well at least I did", Jake darted up the spire to Leornarisun and he flungs on to his head along with Mr. Snoops his lot of bit of extra weight bent the spire then Cody and his friends bought a magic machine and they use magic to the building similar to Queen Narissa with also Marahute and Eyehawk got giant balls and sending Leornarisun and Mr. Snoops falls to crashing building and his death similar to Captain Hook. Chapter 34: Cody's Victory Christopher Lloyd has three cheers for Cody and Penny similar to Clopin. Cody and Penny thanks Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister the Snake and the Razorback to defeats Leonarisun V. Crooked. Marahute and Eyehawk transformed into human similar to Shrek and Fiona. Chapter 35: Cody Married Penny After Bernard married Bianca again, Cody married Penny for the first time similar to The Rescuers Down Under. Christopher Lloyd tells to audience to how they feel good ending and the title says: The End and also the get sequel or spin-offs called: "The Legend of Christopher Lloyd" and bye waves. Chapter 36: End Credits Jackson Sullivan became a janitor Synopsis Cast and Characters Heroes *'Cody' (Jeremy Shada in style of Finn as teenager and Adam Ryen: archived recordings from The Rescuers Down Under as young) - Penny's boyfriend and love-interest and the main protagonist of the film who is now a 14½ Year Old teenager. *'Penny' (Hynden Walch in style of Princess Bubblegum) - Cody's girlfriend and love-interest and the deuteragonist of the film. *'Bernard' (Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba) - The male mouse and the main tritagonist of the film. *'Bianca' (Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita) - The female mouse and the secondary tritagonist of the film. *'Jake' (Tristan Rogers, reprising his role) - The kangaroo mouse who is now a police officer and the second secondary tritagonist of the film. *'Orville' (Roger Rose in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange) - The leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines and the main tetartagonist of the film. *'Wilbur' (Wayne Knight in style of Tantor) - The sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines and the secondary tetartagonist of the film. *'Marahute' (Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer) - Cody's speaking eagle later transformed human at the end, Eyehawk's girlfriend and love-interest and the pentagonist of the film. *'Eyehawk' (Vincent Tong in style of Flash Sentry) - Penny's speaking eagle later transformed human at the end, Marahute's boyfriend and love-interest and the secondary pentagonist of the film. *'Frank' (Josh Keaton in style of Peter Parker/Spider-Man) - The frill-necked lizard who was free in the cage and the main supporting protagonist of the film. *'Krebbs' (Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee) - The koala who free in the cage and the secondary supporting protagonist of the film. *'Red' (Hank Azaria in style of Bartok) - Faloo's husband, the male red kangaroo who free in the cage and third supporting protagonist of the film. *'Faloo' (Kari Walgrhen in style of Susan Storm/Invisible Woman) - Red's wife, the female red kangaroo and the fourth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Ellie Mae' (Susan Egan in style of Megara) - Jake's love-interest and the fifth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Luke' (Kevin Michael Richardson in style of Sebastian and stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright) - Ellie Mae's younger brother and the sixth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Digger' (Mark Moseley in style of Mushu) - a mole who invited to their friends and the seventh supporting protagonist of the film. *'Deadeye' (Jim Meskimsen in style of Genie and stand-in voice for the late Robin Williams) - a rabbit who wants to their friends and the eighth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Deacon Owl' (Travis Oates in style of Piglet) - an owl who invited to their friends and the ninth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Gramps' (Troy Baker in style of Bruce Wayne/Batman) - a turtle who invited to their friends and the tenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Rufus' (Jim Cummings in style of Tigger) - Penny's pet cat and the eleventh supporting protagonist of the film. *'Louis' (Jeff Bennett in style of Lumiere and stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach) - Penny's pet bear and the twelfth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Polly' (Deedee Magno-Hall in style of Pearl) - a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the thirteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Baitmouse' (Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly) - The mouse who has rescued by Cody and the fourteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Chairmouse' (Wally Wingert in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange) - The teacher mouse and the fifteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Evinrude' (Meg Ryan in style of Anya/Anastasia) - a dragonfly can speak to his friends and the sixteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Sparky' (Tom Kenny in style of Tony Stark/Iron Man) - a fly can speak to his friends and the seventeenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Rachel' (Paige O'Hara in style of Belle) - Cody's mother, Penny's mother-in-law and the secondary protagonist of the film. *'Brody' (Michael J. Fox in style of Milo James Thatch) - Cody's father, Penny's father-in-law and the secondary deuteragonist of the film. *'Robin' (Ross Lynch in style of Sergeant Callhoun) - Penny's adoptive mother and the second secondary deuteragonist of the film. *'Steven' (John C. Reilly in style of Wreck-It Ralph) - Penny's adoptive father and the third tritagonist of the film. *'Johnathan Nelson' (Maurice LaMarche in style of Magento) - Cody and Penny's master and third protagonist of the film. *'Ninaline' (Jodi Benson in style of Ariel) - Johnothan Nelson's pet gray cat and the eighteenth supporting protoagonist of the film. *'Christopher Lloyd/The Narrator' (Christopher Lloyd in style of Doctor Emmett Brown and The Pagemaster) - The story of the beginning to the end and ninteenth supporting protagonist of the film. Anti-Heroes *'Joanna' (Donna Murphy in style of Mother Gothel) - a goanna and the main antihero of the film. *'Brutus and Nero' (Troy Baker in style of The Joker (Brutus; speaking voice) and Tom Kenny in style of Simon Petrikov/Ice King (Nero; speaking voice)) - a duo of evil crocodiles and the secondary antihero of the film. *'Twister the Snake' (Robert Englund in style of Freddy Krueger) - a snake and the third antihero of the film. *'The Razorback' (Steven Blum in style of Abomination) - a pig and the fourth antihero of the film. Villains *'Leornarisun V. Crooked' (James Woods in style of Hades) - Cody and Penny's archenemy and the main antagonist of the film. *'Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson' (Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar) - Johnathan Nelson's archenemy and the secondary antagonist of the film. *'Percival C. McLeach '(Charlie Adler in style of Doctor Doom) - The poacher who wants to be a an evil sorcerer, the black market who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Madame Medusa '(Susanne Blakeslee in style of Maleficent and Cruella De Vil) - A rotten souled woman who brought the Devil's Eye who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the second tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Mr. Snoops' (Jess Harnell in style of Cedric the Sorcerer) - The sidekick of Madame Medusa who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the third tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Zurb Gregory' (Tim Curry in style of Darth Sidious and Hexxus) - Percival C. McLeach's father and the supporting antagonist of the film. *'Jackson Sullivan' (James Spader in style of Ultron) - The secondary supporting antagonist of the film. *'Caio' (Seth Rogen in style of B.O.B and Mantis) - Cody's evil clone and the third supporting antagonist of the film. Soundtrack W.I.P. Rating Rated PG from the same basis with Zootopia. Similar Share Voices *Cody and Penny are both voiced by Jeremy Shada and Hynden Walch in style of Finn and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time series. *Marahute and Eyehawk are both voiced by Rebecca Shoichet and Vincent Tong in style of Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls series. *Krebbs, Ellie Mae, Luke, Digger, Deadeye, Rufus, Louis, Rachel, Ninaline, Leornarisun V. Crooked, Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson and Madame Medusa are all voiced by Jeff Bennett, Susan Egan, Kevin Michael Richardson, Mark Moseley, Jim Meskimsen, Jim Cummings, Paige O'Hara, Jodi Benson, James Woods, Jonathan Freeman and Susanne Blakeslee in style of Mr. Smee, Lumiere, Megara, Sebastian, Mushu, Genie, Tigger, Belle, Ariel, Hades, Jafar and Maleficent from Kingdom Hearts series. The Rescuers lll: The Last Stand Comparisons **Similar to Anastasia Transcript The Rescuers III: The Last Stand/Transcript Category:Hasbro Studios Category:4kids Entertainment Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:2019 Category:Upcoming Films Category:3D films